The present disclosure relates to an image processing device and an image processing method, and a program, and in particular, the present disclosure relates to an image processing device and an image processing method, and a program, which are capable of classifying the composition of an input image.
In recent years, there has been a technology capable of discriminating a composition pattern of an image captured by an imaging device such as a digital camera or the like.
For example, there has been a technology that recognizes an attention subject, recognizes the state of the attention subject, and selects a composition pattern including the attention subject from among a plurality of recorded composition patterns, on the basis of the recognized state of the attention subject. For example, an example of such a technology is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-81246.
In addition, there has been proposed an image processing device that detects a characteristic pattern by analyzing an input image, calculates, as an evaluation value, the degree of association between a plurality of preliminarily prepared compositions and the detected characteristic pattern, and determines the composition of the input image on the basis of the evaluation value. For example, an example of such an image processing device is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-159023.
Furthermore, there has been proposed a camera that extracts an edge corresponding to the upper end of a main subject in a captured image or an edge extending between two corresponding sides of a captured image, compares the position or the inclination of the extracted edge with a preliminarily defined appropriate range, and determines whether a composition is right or wrong. For example, an example of such an image processing device is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4029174.